Hidden Secrets
by Shampoo1315
Summary: Harry finds himself in a rut in parts of this story, someone who loves him or his girlfriend? Who will it be? WARNING THIS STORY IS DRAMA FILLED!
1. She's Not The Only One

Author's Note: Okay I am loading this new series I donno if this will go well but this is also posted on Quizilla and it's still not finished I still need to put the last chapters on it. But yeah, oh and this might be a sad story. But I hope you all like it and for the next one to even come out I want ONE review.

* * *

She always hogged all the attention...she always did...even if she was dead...and my sister. Christine was fed up with her father and his belief that her older sister Mindy, who disappeared 15 years ago when she was 5, at a lake somewhere in England. 

"She would be 20 by now..." Christine heard her father say in the depths of her room.

She was sick and tired of living in this house hearing nothing but her father talking about Mindy. It was her birthday. She didn't think her father remembered, so she didn't care. She hoped he did, she went downstairs to find out.

"Hey dad, guess what day it is?" She said smiling

"I donno honey...I don't like games right now when it is so close to the day your sister left us, she's still alive you know." He said _Guess not...he only cares for her just as I thought…_ Christine was about to burst her bubble, she was going to leave this old fool, she'll leave America. She went to her room and packed all her things. Her wand was in her pocket, she lifted the trunk to the front door.

"Dad! I am leaving I am FED UP with you thinking about ONLY Mindy, you know she's not your ONLY daughter! No wonder mom ran out on you!" She yelled

"Come here, Christine..." He said

She walked over there. SLAP. She turned her head back to face him...with her hand on her right cheek. She was holding in her tears...of anger.

"I'm leaving you and your thoughts about Mindy." She said running and grabbing her trunk and she ran out the door. Her father didn't even notice after that.

Her tears came out of her eyes, like they were endless, she was angry, and sadden by everything in her live. Her mother leaving, her father being a jackass, and that she only had one other person she could go to...that cared for her, and not Mindy for once. Her Aunt. She was still shaken up from the slap. She sat down on a bench not far from her former home_. I need to get away from here, I need to go to London...where my auntie is, I know she will care for me...I need to GET OUT OF HERE! _Just then a bus appeared in front of her.

"'Ello there miss." Said an older man with a lot of acne on his face.

"Hello..." She said confused

"This 'ere is de Knight Bus, emergency transportation for the stranded witch or wizard."

"Yes I know...but what is it doing here in America?" She asked

"Well now...you don't know 'ery much do you? The Knight Bus 'erd ya calling and it came. Now come on...get on da bus, we're here to take you to your Aunts."

She got on the bus, and sat on one of the beds. The man told her to hold on. The bus took off and it was really fast. Christine was shocked so she held on to the bed tighter. A few hours later she was in London in front of her Aunt's house. She stood up, and got her trunk. She lifted it to her Aunt's door. She paid the man and he left. Christine knocked on the door, a woman shorter than, had brown hair that had some gray stands in it opened the door. She was wearing a blue silk robe.

"Christine! Oh my! Dear what are you doing here!" She asked confused

"Dad has gotten on my LAST nerve. It's always Mindy this Mindy that...and it is my birthday today. I has hoping he'd remember that." She said

"Oh...my you poor dear. Come inside." Her aunt said

She helped Christine with her trunk and took her to her room.

* * *

It's been a few days since she left her fathers...she was happy for once, living with her aunt. It's now August, and she was going to go to a new school.

"Christine! You're letter from Hogwarts came, you should start buying all your things for the term!" Her aunt called

"I'm coming!" She hollered back at her

_Guess this is a better life then what I had before...everything was about Mindy before, now...with my aunt she thinks of me. This is WAY better. _She smiled and dressed. She went down the stairs to see her aunt in the kitchen cooking, she found her letter on the table. She picked it up and read through it.

"So auntie, where can I find all this stuff in London?" Christine asked

"No worries dear I will take you, I have to do some shopping of my own. Let's eat then I will take you alright?" Her aunt asked

Her aunt placed a plate in front of Christine, she ate slowly, she had a lot on her mind as well. Starting a new school, wondering how she'd make new friends, that kind of stuff. _This poor girl...she isn't in a good spot, and I'm not her real mother...I can't let her stay here forever...she'll be at school soon, I will have time to think then. _Her aunt thought. Christine and her aunt got their things and left for Diagon Alley. Christine carried all her things, and she wasn't watching where she was going. She took a few more steps and tripped on a cart and landed on a boy.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! I am such a idiot!" She yelled helping the boy up

"It's alright...nothing's broken so I am okay." He said

"I'm Christine by the way." She replied

"I am Harry." The boy said

"Nice to meet you Harry, sorry about the whole thing." She repeated

"It's alright really..." He said again

Harry helped Christine pick up her books from the floor, and offered to help her carry them back to her home. _When I think of home...I don't wanna go back to my damn father...Mindy this…Mindy was so great...SHE ISN'T EVERYTHING!_ Harry and Christine got to her aunt's house, and Christine opened the door. She invited him in, and he helped her carry all her things to her room.

"I see from your books that you're coming to Hogwarts." Harry said out of the blue

"Yeah...is it nice there...I am from America, so I don't know anything about England." She said

"It's really great there, I can't really explain it...but you'll have fun, most of the people there are nice. Just stay away from the Slytherins." He said

"What's a Slytherin?" She asked

"You'll find out when you go to school" He replied

* * *

They finished dinner, Harry and Christine went outside for a walk. The stopped when they were at a park. Christine sat down on a swing, and Harry joined her.

"Harry..." She asked

"What?" He replied

"Never mind." She said

"I can't wait to go back to school, seeing my friends...better then seeing my family...and I'll get to see Cho again." He said

"Who's Cho?" She asked

"She's my girlfriend, we've been going out since our 5th year." He said

_Guess he's off the list...I was hoping he wasn't taken._ She sat there looking at the ground for a while. Time passed and they said their goodbyes. _Guess...it wasn't meant to be..._


	2. New Life Without Father

Author's Note: alright everyone I finally finished this series on another site. So I will be posting a bit more then I used to. But I would still like 1 review by the timeI finishes the whole series on this site. Just one would be nice. I don't care anymore parts will still come out but by the time this reaches the end I want at least ONE review. Thanks for reading -.

* * *

"Christine! GET UP!" Her aunt called for her. 

She mumbled under her breath. _Oh shit...school...damn it why today I need another day._ She got up and grabbed her stuff as fast as she could. She didn't have time to brush her hair, and she looked like a mess. _I guess I can get ready on the train...but for now I better wear a LARGE hat...

* * *

_

She got to platform 9 3/4 with 5 minutes to spare. She found an empty compartment, and she went to the bathroom to comb her hair, and brush her teeth, also to make her look nicer then she looked now. She finally got out and the train was on its way to Hogwarts. Christine went to her compartment and grabbed a book from her bag and began to read. She stopped reading for a second, and thought of her father. How in her childhood, ever since she was born...her father never embraced her as he did with Mindy. She saw in their old photos her father, mother, and Mindy they were a _real family._ She knew she would never have that. Her mother left, and her father would never love her the way he loved her sister. With the thought of that she cried. _I can't be accepted, not by him...he hates me he never wanted me. I, Christine was just a replacement for my sister...my fucking sister. She was always perfect...she always took him away from me, and she isn't even alive. She is the one that is making me have this horrible life. With no love from the parent I care about...I hate the bitch._ She wiped her tears away as the compartment door slid open and a young girl no more than 14 years of age came in. Christine looked up at her.

"I am sorry...but I have no where to sit do you mind?" She asked

"No not at all sit." Christine said smiling

"Thank you so much, my name is Katie Smith." The girl said

"I am Christine Chan." She replied

"That's a pretty name."

"Why thank you Katie. What year are you in right now?"

"Forth, I know you can't be in first...but I have never seen you before."

"Yeah. It's my first year here, but I am in sixth year right now. Is that the school uniform?" Christine asked pointing at Katie's clothes

"Yeah, mines blue because I am in Ravenclaw."

"Oh what other houses or whatever they are called are there?"

"There are three more Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin." Katie replied. "Everyone in Slytherin goes bad that's what I have heard."

"Well you're right." Said a voice from the door.

Christine turned her head. In the door way stood a boy with a scar on his forehead, Christine knew who he was, Harry.

"Nice to see you again Harry." She said

"Hey Christine, and who might this young lady be." He asked while looking at Katie

"You know who I am Harry...unless you forgot...if you did you're hopeless." Katie said

"I didn't forget! How stupid do you think I am?" He asked

"Let me think about that..." Katie replied putting her finger on her chin making a thinking pose.

"You know what that hurts my feelings!" Harry said

All Christine could do was laugh. _Come to think of it I haven't laughed this hard for a while, maybe it was because I never really had any friends back home. Otherwise I would have never left that jackass alone._ She thought. Harry decided that he would sit with Christine, and Katie until the train stopped for Hogwarts. It did, and Christine went with Hagrid to the boats with all the other first years. She crossed the lake and Hagrid took them all inside to meet the Head of Gryffindor Professor McGonagall. She greeted them and took them into the Great Hall to be sorted. A few names were called before they got to Christine's. She sat on the stool, while Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. _Maybe I should take Katie's advice and not go into Slytherin...she said it was a bad house to be in, well not bad, but people who go in there go bad, like eggs hehe._

"Well...I got the perfect house for you now! GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted

Christine jumped off her seat and went to sit down with Harry, and his friends. She looked over at Katie she was sad. The Headmaster had said his announcements for the year the feast began. Christine began to eat a lot, before at home she was never fed that much because her father never really cared. Dinner ended and Harry took Christine to the Gryffindor common room. She stepped in, she was amazed at how beautiful everything was inside...unlike her home. Christine sat down as did Harry. Before they could say anything to each other an owl came in and dropped a letter on Harry's lap. He took it and opened it.

Hello Harry,  
I hope you're doing well. I wont be coming to school for a while mother's idea. She says we should spend more time together. I think that's bullshit. I wont be able to see you for a while my love, and that saddens me. Oh well I have to deal with it for now, I will try to make it back this school year. Please stay true to me as I will stay true to you. I love you.  
Love,  
-Cho

Harry put the letter away, and Christine looked at him. She knew something was wrong, so she asked him.

"She might not be coming this year..." He said

"You mean your girl friend?" She asked

"Yeah...she's with her mother."

_Well I guess this is a good thing for me...I could spend time with him with out getting watched like a criminal. _

"I'm sorry Harry."

Christine blanked out for a few seconds, and saw something in her mind. It was Mindy. She was at the lake.

"Mindy dear...where are your parents right now?" A woman asked

"They said I could stay with you today!" She said smiling

"Alright dear, then what would you like to do?"

"Let's go to the lake!"

"CHRISTINE!" Harry yelled shaking her

"Huh? What?" She asked

"Dang...you blanked out for a while there. I was talking and I saw you just staring out to space."

"Oh...I guess I just blanked out."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Maybe I should just go to bed...it's getting pretty late anyway. So I will see you tomorrow okay Harry?"

"Okay I am tired anyway."

Christine walked up the stairs to the girl's dorm, and opened the door to her room, climbed in her bed, and fell asleep.


	3. Why Me?

Author's Note: Well I am a little well...sad right now but I will get over it with time I guess. But yeah I hope you like this part, oh and before this series ends I want only one review I am gonna keep reminding people. Thanks.

* * *

She awakes, as the sun pours through the open window of her dorm room. _Morning already?_ She thought as she got out of her bed, tired. _Good thing I don't have classes...I donno how I'd live through today. _She looked at her clock by her bed, it was still early. She dresses and went to the common room since she was already awake there was no pint in going back to bed. She brought some rolls of parchment, ink, and a quill. She sat at the table and began to write a letter to her aunt. 

Dear Auntie,  
Every things been so wonderful here, at my new school, I love it here. I have been sorted in a house called Gryffindor, and I met some really nice people. Classes don't start until later this week so I don't have to worry about homework for a while. Some one is coming down the stairs, oh it's just Harry. You might know him as the boy who lived, yes Harry Potter. Well I have to go now Auntie but I will write to you as soon as I have time. I love you, and thank you for everything.  
Love From,  
Christine

She put her quill down and folded her letter, she waved to Harry and told him she'd be right back. Christine went to the Owlery and tied the letter to an owl's foot and sent it off. She was back in the common room, and she saw Harry sitting alone on the couch so she joined him.

"Hey Harry." Christine said

"Hello Christine." He replied

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked him

"Sometimes I can't sleep, or sometimes I just wake up this early." He answered

"Oh...did Cho say when she'd be back?"

Harry looked at her. _Shit I shouldn't have asked that. Damn I am stupid._ "No she didn't but I hope to hear from her soon."

"Well that's always good." She said in relief

Christine stomach made a noise, and Harry laughed so they decided to go down to breakfast. They took their seats in the Great Hall, and began to eat breakfast. Soon after Katie walked in and asked Christine if she wanted to go to the lake later. She agreed and they went.

"It's so beautiful..." Christine said

"It is isn't it?" Katie replied

They sat down, where the lake met the sand, Christine took off her shoes, and dipped her toes into the cold water. _This is so relaxing..._ She thought. Christine blanked out, seeing her sister with a woman...on a boat. Mindy was drowning, _Someone should save her...wait why do I care, she's the one who screwed up my life._ Someone jumped into the lake to help her, it was a woman in her early thirties.

"Every thing is going to be alright now Mindy dear." She said

"I am scared." Mindy replied

A figure appeared in front of them...

"CHRISTINE!" Katie called out

"What the...what happened?" Christine replied

"Dang you scared me I thought you died."

"Why is this happening?"

"Why is what happening?"

"These flashback, or something I donno...I keep seeing my dead sister, out on a lake."

"I donno about flashbacks...but maybe you should talk someone."

"Like who Katie?"

"There is this nut-so teacher I hear about...she thinks she can predict the future, but everyone thinks she's a nut."

"Maybe I should talk to her...even if she is a nut."

Christine got up and started to walk towards the tower, where she was...


	4. Will I Recover?

Christine walked up the steps to HER room. She finally reached it while the sun was setting behind her. She climbed up the ladder, and entered her room. Professor Trelawney was sitting in her chair by the fireplace. She was just staring into the fire...Christine wondered if she should come back another time. 

"Come here child." She said

Christine jumped. "I thought you were thinking I thought I better come back another time." _Damn she's scary... _

"It's alright. Now come here, I see that there is a problem over your head."

"Yeah, I have been having flashbacks of well...my sister...and she's dead."

"Maybe you're seeing these because you have a past life?"

"There is no such thing...is there." _No way...now I know she's nutsy coo coo._

"Oh yes there is my dear, and you have lived once before, and I see that you have done many great things."

By this point Christine was freaked out and she couldn't take it anymore. She thanked Trelawney for her time, and Christine climbed back down the ladder. While she was walking she bumped into someone, it was Harry.

"Hey Harry." Christine said with joy

"Hey Christine. I was looking for you where were you any way?" He asked

"Oh I was with Professor Trelawney." She answered

"Oh no...not her, she didn't predict your death did she?"

"No but she is a weird one."

Harry laughed. "I was about to go practice quidditch. You wanna come watch, it's just gonna be me, it's just extra pratice for myself."

"Wait is it that sport that involves a broom?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't laugh but to tell you the truth I have NEVER been on a broom before."

Harry laughed. "Never? Ha ha...here come with me I'll show you."

Harry took Christine's hand and they ran to the Gryffindor common room to get Harry's firebolt, and then they ran out of the Entrance Hall and to an open field by the lake. Harry got on his broom, and told Christine to sit in front of him. She did, and the broom began to raise off the ground. Christine got scared, so she gripped the broom tighter. _This is kind of funny...seeing Christine scared like this, I wonder what would happen if I went faster?_ Harry thought. Christine didn't know that the broom was moving faster and faster every time she looked down. It got to a point where it was so fast she had to lean back into Harry, while she screamed_. I KNOW IT'S HARRY'S DOING! DAMN HIM!_

"Harry damn it stop this thing!" She yelled

"Alright I thought it'd be funny." He replied smiling

"Well it isn't so stop okay?"

Christine turned back to face the front. Harry put his arms around her waist, and Christine took off. There were a few uncomfortable ups and downs but after a while she got the hang of it. They landed, and headed back to the Gryffindor tower. It was dark outside when the finally got there. She say bye to Harry for now, and went to her room. When Christine reached her bed and found a letter...in black. She opened it she read the silver ink. Her heart dropped. _This can't be..._

Christine,  
Your father is dead. I am sorry. There will be a funeral held, back in American, next week. You may bring a friend. I am sorry for your loss.

There was no name on the letter. Christine, dropped the letter to the floor. She was speechless.

* * *

_It's been a week_. She thought putting on her black skirt. _He's gone...and after all that I have said to him..._ She put on her black tang top. _I wish I could turn back time, so I could seen him one last time...and I wish I never said those words. Those harmful words._She put on the last thing. Her silver high heals. She walked down to the common room to meet Harry.

"Christine ready to go?" He asked

"Yeah...I think so." She replied uneasy

Harry took Christine to Professor McGonagall office to use floo power, and get to the funeral.

"Professor? We're here now." Harry said

Christine walked in behind him, and to McGonagall's desk. She came back with a pot, and Harry took a handful and went to the chimney and yell out.

"Garden Cemetery!" and he was consumed by green flames

Christine did the same thing next, and she found herself standing next to Harry with. They were at the grave site where her father was going to be buried. _I have to make a speech. But sometimes I donno what I should say about that man I call my father._ The funeral began, and it was now time for Christine's speech. She went up in front of every body.

"My father, he was great. Even though he sometimes acted like I didn't even exist. I knew he still loved me on the inside. Or did he? I don't even know. I called him some pretty mean things before he left us. I never really go to say good bye or I'm sorry. I said horrible things, and now it's too late to take them back. I loved him so much in my heart. But he never retuned the love to me. He thought about something..._someone_ else, someone who has been gone for a while now. I wanted him to notice me, I wanted him to. But my biggest regret is that I never got to say good bye, and now that's he's gone...I'll never get the chance to. I have been with him, lived with him, left him with out a word of good bye or I love you. All that came out of my mouth was you stupid bastard. Now...there is now good bye, and there never will be, I regret that the most dad. And I am so sorry. Good bye." Christine said and ran off, crying.

Harry went after her. He say her standing by a cliff about to jump off._ What is this crazy girl going to do now. _He thought. Harry got to Christine and held her back from jumping. He felt tears drop onto his arm. Cold as the ran down.

"This isn't going to do anything Christine!" He yelled

"This will end everything, I have nothing to lose now just leave me alone, and let me die!" She replied

Harry held her tighter. He managed to pull her back. _I like him holding me. I feel well safe. But he has a girlfriend what am I suppose to do? _Christine turned around so she was facing Harry, she leaned her face up. Her lips met his and she kissed him. _What...is going on..._ They parted, and Christine looked into Harry's eyes. He was stunned by her actions.

"That was a wonderful speech Christine." A voice said

Christine looked at the figure, she stood up and said. "No it cant be...it's you."


	5. Memories

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I am back updating once again. - Yeah I hope you like this part of the story Hidden Secrets alright if you're a kind person please leave a review I wanna know if I can fix the story anyway to make it better. Tell me how I am doing! Thanks for reading.

* * *

"Yes...Christine, it's your mother."

"I thought you left for good."

"I came back as soon as I heard your father died, so I can take you back home with me. But when I found out that you left him, and went to your aunts in England. I went to find her. She said you started at a new school."

"Well if she told you I went to a new school why didn't she tell you where I was?"

"Your aunt didn't tell me anything about this matter, so I thought maybe you might be at the funeral, I was the one that sent you that letter."

_This is weird why didn't my aunt tell my mother I was attending Hogwarts? Why is she here now? Why has she suddenly come back into my life?_ Christine thought.

"Christine come back with me. You'll have a better life back home. With _your mother_."

_Go home with her? I don't want to I will be leaving too many things behind if I leave now._

"Christine...come home with me, and I mean now."

"No mother...I don't want to you left me once, and you will do it again, Harry lets go." She turned to leave

"You think you can leave your mother that easy? Well I wont give up I tell you." With that her mother turned and left them

Christine walked with Harry to the fireplace where the first came. _I wonder why she didn't want to go with her mother, after all she is her mother_. They kept walking Christine stepped in first, she yelled out the Gryffindor common room, and she was gone with the green fire.

* * *

Christine went with Harry and they both sat on the couch. It was the early evening, and everyone else was at dinner. There was an awkward silence.

"Um..." Harry and Christine said together

"You can go first Harry." Christine said

"Okay...um well this is kinda weird why did you kiss me today?" Harry asked

"Well...I donno but I can tell you this."

"Okay."

"Well I like you Harry...I mean I really like you. I want to be with you."

"Wow...um Christine I have a girlfriend, and I can't be with you...I'm sorry."

"I understand, but how ever long it takes I will be waiting."

Christine walked up the stairs and went to her dorm room, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Day came and Christine went to breakfast, not saying a single word to Harry. Christine finished her breakfast, and she got her book bag, she walked towards the dungeons to where her first class was. It was Potions with the Slytherins. She took a seat next to Hermione.

"Welcome class to Potions. I am your teacher Professor Snape." He said

He looked at Christine, and he was shocked..._It's her. Ellen._ Christine noticed that he was staring at her.

"Professor...is everything alright?" She asked

"Yes, now what was I saying?"

The lesson went on then it finally came to an end, everyone left and Snape was alone there to think.

_She looks so much like her, Ellen...I miss you so much I wish you didn't go._

Christine walked down the halls towards her next class, she had another flashback.

* * *

"Ellen can we go to the lake please, I wanna see the boat race!" Mindy complained

"In a minute alright?" Ellen replied

"Yay! I'll go tell mommy I will be back Ms. Ellen."

Mindy went off, Ellen was left in the house. She did a bit of last minute cleaning. _There perfect._ Mindy came back.

"My mommy said I can go." She smiled

"Alright them let's get a move on."

* * *

She dropped her books. _Dang it_. Christine got to the floor and picked up her books.

"Excuse me do you need help miss?" A voice said

"Oh I dropped my books, I am so dumb."

"Here let me help you." He offered

"Thank you so much." Christine smiled

_He's nice glad he came to help_. They picked up all of Christine's books and they walked off to class.

"My name is Christine by the way."

"I'm John Walker."

"Oh what class do you have next?" She asked

"Defense against the dark arts."

"Me too you must be in Hufflepuff then."

They walked to the third floor and went to class. They sat next to each other. Class went on and Christine noticed that Harry was looking at her. _Why is he looking at me oh well...whatever._ Class ended and Christine had a break so she walked up to the Gryffindor common room. She walked to the fireplace where she found a letter for Harry sitting there. It was from Cho. She had a erge to take it and read it. _Should I? I donno it's not like I hate her. I don't but why do I feel the need to take it?_ She stood there deciding if she should take it or not.


	6. Woman in the Flashbacks

Author's Note: Okay I am finally updating, my cousins have been taking my free time damn it oh well. Here is part 6 hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

__She stood there, wondering if she should take it. _I know it's wrong but I feel like as if I need to take it._ After a while of thinking she took the letter and went to her room. She sat on her bed and ripped the letter open. 

Dear Harry,  
I am so sorry but I don't think I will be coming this year to Hogwarts, my cousin died. And my parents thought it might be better if I stayed. I am sorry Harry please stay true to me. I love you.  
Cho

"Well I wont have to worry about her after all."

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Christine it's me Harry."

She got worried she quickly stuffed the letter under her pillow. She told him to come in and he did.

"What was the noise in here?" He asked

"Nothing Harry." Christine said as she hugged him and went out the door.

"That was weird." Harry said

Christine headed towards the lake once again. _What came over me? Why'd I take that letter? Harry wont know why Cho's not coming. But it's sort of a good thing I mean I didn't even want to meet his girlfriend because I wanted to be his girlfriend. This really sucks._

"Christine?" A voice said from behind

She turned around. It was Katie.

"What's up you seem down." Katie asked

"Nothing really." Christine replied

"Nothing...it seems like a pretty big nothing come on you can tell me.

"Okay fine. I took Harry's letter that Cho sent him."

"YOU DID WHAT!" She yelled

"I donno why I just did, maybe it's because I like him and I don't like her. AND I haven't even met her."

"Well...I have a picture of her if you'd like to see. She is one of my friends after all. Also why'd you take it for real."

"I donno maybe it's because I am well jealous. And I guess I can't stand the fact of her being with him."

"I see, well I donno what I can do but here is the picture."

Christine took it from Katie's hands and looked at it. _Wow...she's beautiful._ Christine thought as she handed the picture back to her. Katie put the picture away and hugged Christine.

"Don't worry about all this, I know you'll get through it all." She said

"Thank you Katie." Christine replied

_Now that I think about it maybe I shouldn't have took that letter but Harry has to know that she isn't coming maybe I can tell Katie to tell him so he doesn't know that I am the one who did it. After all Katie and Cho are friends it makes sense._

"Ellen is that you?" A male voice said

Christine turned around. It was Snape. _What is he talking about he must be on something..._

"Hello professor. What was that you called me?" She asked

"Ellen...oh never mind. Ms. Chan." He said

Christine wondered what on earth he was talking about. But she followed him and said goodbye to Katie and left. He took her to his office, and went towards his desk. He took out a photo album.

"Open it." He said

"Okay." Christine replied

She opened the book and her eyes went huge. It was that woman in her flashbacks. _What the heck is going on here!_

_Wait she kinda looks like me? What the heck is going on. I must have ate something weird. _

"She was my wife." Snape said

"Well what does this have to do with me?" She asked

"She died a few years ago about 15 I recall. When I look at you, Christine you look so much like her when she was younger."

"How is it possible I look like someone who is dead?"

"I donno maybe she needed to finish something. Maybe there was a secret she needed to complete. Whatever the reason. There is a reason why she might be back for revenge. Or something else."


	7. The Truth Hurts

Author's Note: Hey sorry for the long wait but I am back and with another chapter. I hope you like it -.

* * *

Christine was shocked at the news of her being the reincarnation of Snape's dead wife. She was a bit frightened that she might come to the same fate she had. She did know one thing she was there to do something and make it right, to find out the truth of it all. She left the office and pointed her feet towards the library, she wanted to find out more about how people who are dead come back to fix whatever it was that was wrong. _I wonder why me? Why does it have to be me? I donno but the only thing that I want to know is that what she did, who killed her. And why._ Christine sat at the table, she had a pile of books in front of her, she had one book opened. Harry came in through the doors his head was down. He walked over to Christine, and sat down next to her. _Why is he so depressed? He is not the one who found out that your body is possessed by some dead lady._ She was sick of this.

"Harry...what's wrong?" She asked finally

"Cho...she isn't coming this year, and I really was looking forward to see her too." He replied

"Oh...I see." She said looking back at her book.

"Katie told me everything, about how she isn't coming and all."

Christine couldn't look him in the eye_. He has no clue how much I like him. This is too much, damn this...I cant even think of the words in my head to fit whatever I feel right now. I hate this I wanna leave_. She sat and listened as Harry kept talking about Cho. She finally snapped. She grabbed his hand, and took him in the hallway.

"HARRY! You make me sick! You talk about Cho too much! This is stupid. All you can think about is her, all you can even say is her name, I am so sick of it. You can't even see what is happening in front of your own nose. There are people out there who like someone that they cant have. Someone they cant touch because they are love sick." Christine blurted out. "Someone that is right in front of your damn face."

"Christine..."

"Save it." _I can't save you anymore._ She went back into the library, and she grabbed the book she was reading and took it so she could read it in her dorm. She got there and put it on her bed. She opened the book and found a page about how the souls of the dead come back to fix the cause of their death, and ONLY that reason.

"Wait what?" Christine said out loud

She kept reading. **_Souls of the dead come back to find a host to fix the and find the truth of their death. They need to find a host body in order for them to complete their task. The host will have their looks, That will only be a minor case. Where the host body does not know what is going to happen. But in the case of the host body that sees flashbacks of the deads past, and has their appearance will have to find the reason they died, by going through the same process, up to the moment they had their last breath. They will either die, or live...in most cases they end up in death._** _What...I'm gonna die. Great what else is gonna happen?_She blanked out.

"Help someone help!" Ellen called out holding Mindy

There was no answer. She was in the middle of the lake. Suddenly something struck her. She was bleeding. She looked up, and she saw...

Christine saw that she was back in her room. She was shocked she would die by the lake. _What the Hell...who was that shadow? I can't tell if it was a woman or a man. How do I have the power to stop all this? And was that Mindy? Maybe I have to figure out more then how Ellen died. Mindy too. Or maybe she saved her._ Christine jumped off her bed and ran down the stairs she was looking for Katie. She finally found her after running through the halls so many times she was out of breath.

"Christine what's the rush?" She asked

"I have to talk to you come with me." Christine said taking her to an empty classroom

"Okay, now what's up?"

"I am gonna die if I don't do something."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me put it this way."

Christine told her everything she read from the book. Katie's eyes grew big. She was shocked by everything. _She's so alone, she's gonna die. No she isn't, I just know she isn't._

"Christine it's alright."

Katie hugged her, Christine was about to cry. Someone tapped Christine on the shoulder. She turned around to find that it was...


	8. Abandoned

Author's Note: Hey like I said I want ONE review from ONE person before I post the FINAL Chapter and that will be soon I am just giving you guys a heads up so yeah. Here's part 8 I hope you like it.

* * *

She found her mother looking in her eyes. Christine looked in her mother's eyes they were full of anger, and frustration. Her mother came closer to her. She went to where Christine and Katie were, she made Christine stand up when she did her mother pushed her with heavy force and she fell into the lake. Christine said nothing as her tears began to fall. Katie watched all this happen and she didn't even say a word.

"Well, you should have come home with me my dear. But you didn't you deserved this treatment from me. You should have listened. You disobeyed me and I don't have a spot for you in my heart anymore. Die a lonely girl I am no longer your mother." She said and then walked off leaving Christine to cry

_She deserved it. I don't care anymore she chose to stay here that's not my problem anymore. All I know is I am no longer her mother, and I wont regret this._ Christine in the lake water she was still there crying her eyes were now red. Katie walked over to her and helped her up. _Did I make the right choice to stay here? Maybe I should just leave right now. Forget all of this even if I am going to die. I don't care anymore I wont have anymore of this pain to deal with. How can I hold this much weight on my shoulders? I can't do this any longer. I want to give up and die. But I have to stay strong I can hold out hopefully in time my wounds will heal, and this weight wont be so heavy anymore. _Christine thought. She still had tears coming down from her eyes. Katie wiped them off with her hand. Christine began to cry out loud, and she buried her face on Katie's shoulder. Katie hugged her close to her. She had a tear coming down from her face._ Poor girl she's gone thorough all this and she still has a smile on her face when I talk to her. How can someone this depressed look so happy on the outside. When she is really dying on the inside?_ Katie thought.

"Come on Christine let's go get you to your common room. You've been through enough today." Katie said helping her up from the ground

"Thank you Katie." Christine replied

"You're welcome anytime really, I am always here for you. Christine you're like a big sister to me. I am glad I met you. Oh and you're loved by people here so don't think you're all alone you're really not." Katie said then she smiled

Christine gave a smile, and one last tear fell from her face. They walked up to the place where Christine had to say the password to the Fat Lady and Katie gave Christine one last hug and left for her own common room. Christine said the password and she entered the common room. She saw Harry sitting on the couches staring into the fire. She tried to walk past him with out him noticing her blood shot eyes and wet clothes. But he turned his head just as she walked by.

"Christine? What happened to you?" He asked

"Nothing I am fine." Christine replied

"You're wet, and your eyes are blood shot what happened?" He said holding onto her shoulders

"Why do you even want to know you're to busy caring about Cho to worry about me and my problems."

"Problems what's Cho got to do with anything?"

"Fine I'll tell you my mother came and things got bad she pushed me and yeah I cried nothing that big any more Katie talked to me and I am all better now, can you let go?" She asked him

Harry didn't let her go, he hugged her. She felt shocked_Why is he hugging me I thought he didn't care about me, I thought the only thing running through his head was Cho, and Quidditch. But I feel…safe with him._ Christine was in thought Harry finally let go and Christine didn't say anything she went up to her dorm room and read the book about past lives. Once she got there she pulled the book out from under her bed and opened it. She read. **_People who have the gift to see the life of the dead, have a destiny. Once they fulfill it, they will set the dead soul free. But once it is set free the host will have their own soul back and either will be happy and live life with out any troubles, or they will be unhappy and lose something in their hearts._** _Great just what I need more bad news what else could go wrong! _Christine thought. Christine was tired and she put away the book back under her bed. She pulled the covers over herself and went to sleep.

Christine looked around she was back in her house. She walked over to where her dad was sitting. She tried to tap him on the shoulder her hand went right through him. She even called out his name. Still he did not turn around. She turned around and saw her mother right behind her. _Why is my mother here? I thought she left dad. _

"MOMMY! DADDY!" A voice called out

Christine looked in the direction where the voice came from. She was shocked it was a 14 year old Mindy right in front of her eyes. She watched them together, they were a real family. Christine tried to reach out to them and touch them but her hand went right through them. She was nothing to them anymore she wasn't even born. With that she dropped to the floor and laid there.

She woke. She looked at her clock it was 11:30 at night. She was sweating, she got up and walked to the common room. She sat by the fireplace. She looked at the table and found, there were letters to Christine. She looked at them one was from her aunt and the other was from _Harry._ _Why didn't Harry leave me a letter? _She picked them up she opened the one from Harry's first. She read it.

Dear Christine,  
I am sorry for what happened to you today I just wanted to help you out. I hope we can talk sometime. Things have been hitting rock bottom with our friendship. Please talk to me I am always here for you.  
Your Friend,  
_Harry_

_I wonder why he would send this thing when I already know...and I also know our friendship is going down the tubes_. It was time to read her aunts letter.


	9. Broken Soul

Author's Note: Hey I want one review before this contuines because there is onlu about 2-3 more parts left I think of this story so yeah for those who care and want this story need to put a review up okay? Talk to you all soon

* * *

Christine sat there wondering what her aunt had to say, she took the letter in her hands, she opened it and began to read.

Dear Christine,  
I know ever since your father died things have been hard, even if you say you don't love him, you do deep down. He did love you also but losing one daughter already hit him pretty hard. But he really did love you Christine, he truly did. Even if you don't believe it yourself it's true. I have hid this from you ever since your father died...I know who killed him. It was your mother. I don't know why she did it but she did. I am so sorry but this is the truth and I know you will try to not accept it but it is Christine. I hope your school term is going well.  
Love Always,  
Your Auntie

Christine tore up the letter and threw it into the fire. She watched it burn_. How could she keep that from me? My own mother. _She stood up and looked at the clock, it was midnight. She went back up to her dorm room and dressed in her school robes. She walked out of the Gryffindor tower, and headed towards the lake. Once she got there she climbed up to the top of a high rock. She got to the end of it and looked down, it was a long drop and the water was freezing. _I don't care about living anymore I want to die. This whole this is tearing me apart. Someone save me from this dark world, I have waited so long for someone to save me and yet no one has come. I am ending it here_. She was about to jump when she remembered what that book said. **_The host with the dead soul has a destiny to complete even if it means death to the host they still have a destiny._ **She didn't care anymore she tried to jump but something grabbed her by the waist she turned around and saw Harry. Christine had some rage building up in her, she wanted to let it all out. _Why is he here? Isn't he suppose to be sulking over his Cho? _

"HARRY LET GO OF ME!" Christine yelled

"No, I am not going to let you throw your life away!" Harry yelled back

"Just let me end my life. I have enough pain to deal with! I don't need you making me suffer any longer!" Christine called

She tried to break free, a tear escaped out of her eye. Harry was too strong she couldn't break free, and she gave up and feel on her knees.

"Why Harry? Why did you come here?" Christine asked

"Because I saw how you reacted to letter and I saw you throw it into the fire, and you ran out so I thought I follow you." Harry said

"You shouldn't have come, now that you did I have to live with this pain and suffering." Christine said putting her head down.

Harry lifted her head so she was looking at him. "Christine tell me what happened."

She looked him right in the eyes. His deep green eyes. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything someone called out Harry's name. Christine couldn't believe her eyes. It was Cho. _Why now?_ Harry saw her and walked over to Cho. They both hugged and kissed right in front of Christine. She tilted her head down so her hair could hide her eyes. Keeping them hidden from Harry's view. Christine felt her heart rip in two.

"Cho I thought you weren't coming this year." Harry said

"My father had a change in plans." Cho said smiling.

As they were talking Christine walked away hoping they wouldn't notice. _I guess since she's here Harry wont notice me I guess_. She walked all the way over to a tree, and sat down. She tucked her knees in with her body, she put her head down on them. _So this is what having a broken heart feels like huh? Worse then I thought it would be._

"I know your aunt told you everything." Someone said

Christine lifted her head. She saw her mother standing right there in front of her.

"I thought you said I was nothing to you?" Christine said coldly

"Stop being a smart mouth and get up." Her mother said

"No, I don't have to listen to you. I am not yours anymore remember."

"I said stop being a smart mouth and listen to me after all I am your mother."

"Not anymore you killed him, and I hate you for it leave me alone!"

"Christine I am trying to protect you!"

"You think killing my father is helping me! I don't need you anymore I hate you for life LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Be that way. I will come back for you and you will come back to me." With that her mother left

_I know everything. Ellen, it's nice to meet you again but you have to go. You're not meant to keep on living. You're taking poor Christine's life. You're the cause of all this. I will kill you like I did the last time. You took away my happiness, and you took my child's love from me you wont do that again. I will kill you even if it means killing Christine.

* * *

_

Christine stood up and then she blanked out again she was having another flashback from Ellen's life.

* * *

"HELP ME! MOMMY? DADDY?" Mindy called out

"I'm here Mindy hold on to me!" Ellen cried

Mindy grabbed on to Ellen tightly she was frightened_. Is someone out here so I can cry for help?_ Just then a boat came, there was only one person on the boat. Christine couldn't see the face of the person but Ellen knew who it was.

"Jessica! Help me hurry before Mindy drowns!"

The woman didn't move. What she did do was row away leaving Ellen to drown with Mindy in her arms.

* * *

Christine snapped out of her trance. _Poor Ellen all she wanted to do was save my sister. How did she fall in? Who's this girl named Jessica? I know she killed them both. I donno what I am going to do this just got harder to solve. I guess I just have to wait for history to repeat itself._


	10. Finding Out Answers

Author's Note: I am sorry I haven't updated, but this is almost the last part. There's one more but that's it for Hidden Secrets. I have a new series out but I donno if I will post it here. But here hope you enjoy part 10.

* * *

Christine still sat there thinking. About Cho, Ellen, Mindy, her father, and how worthless her staying here was_. If only if she wasn't alive, Harry would belong to me. She should die._ She snapped out of it. _What have I become? Why am I talking about her this way? I don't even know her let alone she hasn't really done anything to me. Except leave me with a broken heart_. She felt tiredness come over her and she fell asleep at the tree.

* * *

She woke up with grass around her, it was morning. She looked at her watch, it was 6 am. _Oh dang it! Classes will be starting soon better get going._ She got up and walked to the Entrance Hall and walked to the Gryffindor tower. She looked around to see if anyone was there, she walked passed and went to take a shower. Once she was done she dressed and she hurried to get her book bag. She was running down the hall when she bumoed into none other than...Cho.

"Hello Christine." She said sweetly

"Hello Cho."

"Where are you going in such a rush?"

"What does it look like I am going to classes."

"You better not get any ideas with Harry, because he's taken."

"Why makes you think I have ANY interest in that boy, and would even want to get near him?" Christine lied

"Well you better not, or you'll have me to deal with."

"Maybe I just like danger, or you're just to clingy. Have a nice day."

Christine walked away leaving Cho in shock. She walked into Charms class and took her seat. She was still tired after last night, so she fell asleep.

* * *

_"HELP ME!"_

_"Where are you!" _

_"HELP!_

_"ALRIGHT I AM COMING HOLD ON JUST HOLD ON DON'T QUIT ON ME!" _

_She swam out it was dark, everything was cold, she couldn't see anyone's faces, she got to the girl held her in her arms. A boat came by._

_"Help us please!" She cried to the figure _

_"Do you think I'd help you after everything you put me through Ellen?"_

_"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT ELLEN! I'M CHRISTINE!"

* * *

_

She woke up finding herself in the class alone, no one was there. She gathered her stuff together, and headed out the class room door. She looked at her watch, then her eyes grew big. It was already 5 pm. She had slept through her whole morning classes. She bumped into Katie in the hallway.

"Christine hi. Where were you?"

"Sleeping I dozed off in class, guess I slept through all my morning classes."

"Wow Christine...that's just wow..."

"And I had this funky dream."

"What about?"

"Remember the flashbacks? The one with my sister drowning is some girls arms?"

She nodded.

"Well it was ME this time and this girl kept calling me Ellen, it pissed me off."

They talked for sometime, and Katie walked Christine to the Gryffindor tower. With that they said their goodbyes. Christine said the password and entered the Gryffindor tower. She walked passed the fireplaces and she saw Harry writing a note. Just then something hit her in the head. She turned around and looked at the ground. She picked up the small ball and an Asian boy walked up to her.

"Sorry about that I must have kicked it too hard."

"Nah it's okay. Here." Christine said handing him the ball

"I'm Michael." He said

"Christine."

"Well okay bye!"

_Okay that was weird...oh well_. She brushed it off as she walked to her dorm room. She caught sight of what Harry was writing. It was a birthday note to Cho. When she saw that she ran up to her room and laid in her bed. She stared at the walls for a long period of time then finally fell asleep.

2 hours later she woke up. She went to the common room, she found Harry sleeping by the table where he wrote the letter. Christine saw him asleep and got her coat and draped it over Harry's body. She looked at the table next to him she found the letter. She picked it up and read it.

Dear Cho,  
Hello Cho! Happy 17th birthday! I hope you have a wonderful one, know that you have all the love in my heart, all of it belongs to you, and no one else. I hope you have a wonderful birthday. I love you.  
Harry

_I guess I really was nothing to him, how sad. I never had a chance I guess._ She put the letter down where she found it and walked over to the couch next to Harry. She found a letter with her name one it. She opened it.

Meet me tomorrow by the lake if you want to find out your destiny.

She put the letter down and wondered who could have sent her this. She didn't want to think much of it she only knew she was going tomorrow. The next day Christine walked to the lake at 5 in the evening. She waited there, wondering who she was going to meet. Someone was walking behind her. It was Katie.

"What are you doing here Katie?" Christine asked

"Making sure you don't kill yourself."

"Why would I?"

"Because Harry told me you saw the letter he wrote to Cho for her birthday."

"How did me know? I thought he was asleep."

"He told me to give you back your jacket and this."

She took the jacket and a note from Harry, she opened it.

Christine-  
I can't believe you would read something personal before asking me first. I thought I knew you, I guess I was wrong. But I will forgive you. Thank you for the jacket last night.  
Harry

She folded the letter and put it in her pocket. She didn't say anything.

"You okay Christine?" Katie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." _By fine I mean a shattered heart._

"Okay."

They waited there for a few minutes more then someone showed up. It was Christine's mother. Christine's eyes grew wide. _What is she doing here? Is she the one that sent me that note?_ _She will die, kill her now!_

"Mom it was you?" Christine asked

"Yes I know Ellen is in your body."

"Why did you want to meet me? Just to tell me that? Because I already knew."

"Oh no there is so much more to tell then just that Ellen."

"I'm Christine mom...not Ellen."

"Well Ellen are you going to take my Mindy away...just like you took everything else from me?"

_What is she talking about is she insane?_ "Mom what are you talking about! It's me CHRISTINE! And no one else, what's Katie done to you?"

"She picked you over her own mother. HER OWN MOTHER! I am here to kill her, end her life. For making the WRONG choice."

* * *

"Don't do this Jessica! She's just a child!" Ellen called out

"But she's my child! You can't have her and since she doesn't know who her own mother is she'll DIE!"

Jessica took off in the boat out on the lake. Ellen jumped in and swam after her. She saw Jessica drop Mindy into the lake. Ellen swam faster so she could get to her. She finally did.

"Jessica help us! Please."

She looked at Ellen and turned around she rowed away leaving Mindy and Ellen to drown.

* * *

"It was you the whole time." Christine said

"She deserved to die, just like you father."


End file.
